


Where You Belong

by hchollym



Series: The Botwin Boys [2]
Category: Weeds (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spreader Bars, dom!Silas, sub!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: When Shane starts sleeping with Renata, Silas doesn’t want to share, and he finds a way to give Shane what he needs instead.
Relationships: Mentioned Shane/Renata, Shane Botwin/Silas Botwin
Series: The Botwin Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I was going to write a one-shot with sub!Shane and dom!Silas, and here it is. I wasn’t expecting to write so much, but my muse dug her claws in. Sorry/not sorry.
> 
> I’ve always found it interesting that in season 5 (episode 10), after Shane gets shot, he says, “I like the way it feels. Like a knife popping the same balloon over and over. Only you don’t have to blow up a new one. I can make the pain go away any time with a pill, but I don’t want to. I don’t have to think about anything else. It’s great.” He’s a total painslut, and then, in season 8 (episode 2), Silas is clearly into BDSM and being a Dom in his scenes with Kiku. Coincidence? Probably, but not in my head! 
> 
> You don’t have to read the first one-shot to understand this, but just like in that story, this takes place when Shane and Silas are in Copenhagen, and Shane is at least 18.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Silas was drunk again. It was a fairly common occurrence lately. He stumbled into the apartment, running into Shane as he turned the corner to their room.

“Watch it, asshole!” Shane shouted, and Silas rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be with Renata? How’s it going being her little puppet boy?” He snapped. Shane glared at him.

“Fuck you!” He yelled back, and Silas felt like punching him.

He doesn’t know why he cares so much. He was only sleeping with Shane to keep him from going off the deep end again. He was being a good big brother by giving Shane an outlet, but now Shane had someone else to use for that, so Silas was free. He _should_ be relieved, but instead he was angry and _hurt._ He doesn’t want to examine that last emotion too closely, so he focuses on the rage that feels like it’s burning its way through his body.

“Does she use the puppets to jerk off your dick?” Silas knew it sounded ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. It felt like something was squeezing his heart so tightly that it might pop, and he just wanted Shane to know what that felt like too. Shane merely rolled his eyes though, clearly not bothered by Silas’ attempts at riling him up.

“No, but she does know how to make it fucking _hurt_ , and I love it,” Shane retorted, and _that_ made Silas pause.

“Wait, what?” Last he checked, Shane liked to hurt other people (mostly him). Now it was the other way around? Shane sighed and gave Silas a look that made it clear how stupid he thought Silas was. That look never failed to bother the blonde, and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from retaliating.

“I told you before, after I got shot. I _like_ the pain. I don’t have to think about anything else. Renata has some bullshit baggage from her ex-boyfriends, and she wants to take it out on me, and I’m not complaining.” Shane’s eyes were shining with a silent challenge, and Silas considered his words. He licked his lips as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

...

The next day, Silas bought the things he needed. When Andy and Doug were out giving tours of Copenhagen, he set the items up on the bed and nightstand while Shane unknowingly played games on the computer in the living room. By the time he was done, his heart was beating rapidly from anticipation. He didn’t know why he was doing this when he could just walk away (that’s not true; he did know, but he refused to think about it).

Shane cast an annoyed glance at him when he entered the living room, and any doubts were swept from Silas’ mind. If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would like the idea of physically hurting his brother, then he would have thought they were crazy and seriously fucked up in the head. Now though? Now, Silas can’t fucking wait to wipe the smug look off Shane’s face.

He strode forward, yanking Shane up by the t-shirt and crashing their lips together _hard_. He bit down on Shane’s bottom lip, shoving his tongue inside and fucking Shane’s mouth with it. He was rewarded with a gasp from Shane, and even though the kiss was downright bruising, Silas knew he was on the right track when Shane pressed their bodies closer together.

Silas pulled back, swallowing at how slick and swollen Shane’s lips looked. It was gorgeous. Shane looked at him with amusement and intrigue, and Silas tried to ignore the way his heart pounded in his chest as he pulled Shane towards their room by his shirt. He was just grateful that Shane went willingly, clearly curious to see how far Silas was willing to go with this. His eyebrows rose when he saw the supplies on the bed. 

“Strip. Then get on the bed, on your hands and knees,” Silas commanded, hoping his voice didn’t shake too much. Shane smirked at him, and it riled Silas, but he said nothing as Shane did as he was told, though he moved purposely slow.

When Shane was in position, Silas secured both his wrists and ankles on the spreader bars. He looked at Shane in awe for a moment; the milky white smoothness of his back, his legs spread far apart, his ass just waiting for Silas to fuck it raw. Silas had to adjust himself in his pants to alleviate some of the pressure from his own erection.

“Look at you, trying to be a big boy,” Shane taunted, and Silas growled, grabbing the paddle and smacking it against Shane’s ass forcefully. Shane bit back a moan, pushing his hips back for another. Shit, he loved this. Silas took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus before things went too far.

“Safe word?” Regardless of how much he wanted to hurt Shane, he still wasn’t willing to go past Shane’s limit. And Shane was a stubborn little shit, so if he ever actually _used_ the safe word, then Silas knew it was definitely too far.

“Pilar,” Shane responded, voice betraying no emotion. Silas groaned, because _of course_ Shane would say that, but he chose not to respond.

“And if you can’t speak?” he prompted. Shane swallowed noticeably, and Silas could tell he liked that idea. The brunette lifted the spreader bar holding his wrists in place up in the air, and Silas nodded in confirmation.

“Good,” Silas said it more to himself than his brother, and Shane rolled his eyes impatiently.

“Well, get on with it. Show me how bad the Boy-Next-Door can be,” he goaded, and Silas wanted to smack him. For once, he didn’t have to stop himself. He twisted Shane’s face sideways to look at him, backhanding him across the face with his other hand.

Shane looked shocked for a moment, but then a dark hunger flashed in his eyes, and it made desire pool in Silas’ belly. He couldn’t keep looking at Shane, because it was making Silas want to kiss him _so_ badly, but that’s not how this was supposed to go, so he moved away instead. He grabbed the paddle again, smacking down hard enough on Shane’s ass that his brother jolted forward on the bed.

“That is for being a little shit all the time,” Silas spat. Shane laughed, and Silas smacked him again even harder. He kept smacking, over and over, on his ass and lower back, enjoying the dark red welts that it left; proof that Shane belonged to _him._

“And this is for fucking up _my_ life when you decided to kill someone,” he continued, and Shane opened his mouth to respond, but the force of the paddle kept him from saying anything. He was breathing deeply, eyes scrunched shut as he focused on the _wonderfully_ overwhelming pain. They both knew that he was going to have bruises later, but neither of them care.

“And this is for fucking Renata,” Silas finished, too lost in the moment to think about the words leaving his mouth. He smacked the paddle down so hard that Shane cried out, head falling down toward the mattress. Silas stepped back, and Shane took a moment to breathe, his body trembling slightly and his knuckles white from where they had gripped the spreader bar.

Silas worried for a moment that he might have gone too far, but then he realized that Shane was achingly hard, dripping precum onto the sheets below him. Silas swallowed, his own cock throbbing, and he pulled his clothes off quickly, stroking himself a few times for relief.

“You’re jealous,” Shane finally said, and Silas eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

“Fuck you. I’m not jealous of anyone,” he seethed, but Shane shook his head, looking far too amused for Silas’ liking.

“You are; you don’t like me fucking Renata, because you want me to be fucking you,” he retorted smugly, and Silas felt his face heat up.

He was angry because Shane was _right,_ no matter how much Silas wanted to deny it. He _was_ jealous, and he wasn’t ready to deal with it yet; he couldn’t handle Shane calling him out on it like it was some hilarious joke. He grabbed the ball gag, stretching it around Shane’s head and shoving the ball into his mouth. He also grabbed the nipple clamps, putting them on Shane roughly and without warning.

Shane moaned around the ball in his mouth, hips jerking with desire, and Silas took a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn’t surprised that Shane liked the pain; what he _was_ surprised about was that he liked causing the pain so much. It was just that Shane made him _so_ fucking angry. Shane wiggled his hips, and Silas smirked.

“Oh, someone’s desperate,” he teased, and Shane glared at him.

Silas grabbed the lube, because no matter how much Shane wanted to be hurt, Silas won’t do it _that_ way. He massaged the tender, red cheeks, pulling them apart and dripping lube messily over Shane’s hole. He stretched Shane quickly, not wanting to waste much time, and Shane grunted in annoyance.

Even with his mouth gagged, Silas knew that Shane was telling him to hurry up, so he slowed down. Shane groaned, dropping his forehead to the bed and rolling his hips temptingly. Silas bit his lip; Shane wasn’t nearly stretched enough, but Silas didn’t want to wait any longer. In a way, Shane was lucky that Silas did _any_ stretching.

With that thought in mind, Silas coated his shaft with lube, shoving roughly inside Shane and immediately bottoming out. Shane _yelped_ , and damn that sounded hotter than it should have. Silas shuddered as he took deep breaths to stop himself from finishing right then and there. Shane’s hole was hot and so damn tight around him, and a thought suddenly crossed his mind. He leaned forward, pulling the ball out of Shane’s mouth.

“Have you ever been fucked by a guy before?” Shane shook his head.

“No, but don’t let it go to your fucking head.” Silas felt a jolt of excitement rush through his body at the revelation. He placed the ball back in Shane’s mouth, feeling ridiculous giddy and euphoric. 

“I’m your first, and I’m going to be your _only_. After this, you’ll never want anyone else to fuck you but me,” he commanded, his stomach fluttering pleasantly at the thought.

He started to roll his hips gently, finding a rhythm as he searched for Shane’s prostate. He knew he found it when Shane jerked, and Silas started fucking him quickly at the same angle, battering Shane’s sweet spot with every thrust. Shane’s body was trembling, his back arching as he pushed back against every deep thrust like the true masochist he was. Silas felt dizzy with desire, loosing himself to the tight heat enveloping his cock and the absolutely delightful noises that Shane was making.

It was intoxicating to watch his dick slide in and out of Shane’s hole, and Silas knew he wasn’t going to last long, because it felt too fucking good. He thought about pulling out to calm down and draw it out, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He grabbed the back of Shane’s neck, squeezing hard at the sides, and Shane’s head snapped back as he screamed around the ball. Silas licked his lips, _so close_ , but he needed one more thing. He pulled the ball out of Shane’s mouth.

“Tell me that you belong to me,” he repeated the same command that Shane used on him, but Shane stubbornly kept his mouth shut tight. Silas growled, fucking him harder, as he gripped Shane’s dick and squeezed. Shane gasped, trying to buck forward into the fist, but Silas held him tightly so Shane couldn’t find any relief. 

“Fuck, fine. Shit, Silas, I’m yours,” Shane groaned, and Silas shuddered, feeling a raw and primal joy at the declaration. His balls were retracting, and he started to pump Shane’s cock quickly and roughly, using only his precum as lube. Shane was loving it; moaning and gasping and rocking against the harsh ministrations. Silas was so close, but he _needed_ Shane to cum first.

“Come on, Shane,” he said desperately, almost pleading, as he swiped his thumb over the head of Shane’s cock. He used his other hand to twist the nipple clamp at the same time.

Shane choked out, “Fuck yes, Silas! It’s so fucking good. Fuck, I’m yours forever,” and it was too much for the blonde to take. He pushed so deep inside Shane that the younger man screamed, but it sounded far away. Silas blacked out for a moment, body stiff as his cum saturated Shane’s insides. His grip tightened around Shane’s cock without meaning to, and it was enough for Shane to quiver through his own release, thick white strips painting the sheets below him.

When Silas came to again, he gulped in air, just now realizing that he’d stopped breathing during his climax. He reasoned that he must not have been out of it for long, because Shane was still trying to catch his breath too. They both panted, trying to rein themselves in, and Silas let his softening prick slip out, watching his seed drip from Shane’s swollen hole with a possessive satisfaction.

He untied Shane’s ankles and wrists, took off the nipple clamps, and pulled the ball gag off, putting it all to the side. Shane rolled over onto his back, wincing, and Silas stood up to grab a wet washcloth. His legs felt like jelly, but he wanted to take care of Shane. It was like all the anger he’d been repressing towards his brother was gone, leaving him feeling drained, but in the best way possible.

“Are you okay?” He checked as he cleaned the brunette gently, and Shane grinned.

“Great actually. Who knew you had it in you?” he responded, affection evident in his tone, and Silas felt a pleasant warmth spread through his body from the (rare) compliment. When they were both clean, Silas brought a Gatorade to Shane’s lips, holding his head as he drank. Shane licked his lips, smirking slightly.

“I could get used to you taking care of me like my servant,” he quipped, and Silas was surprised by how little that comment bothered him. 

“I like taking care of you, in _every_ way,” he told him honestly. Shane’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but Silas held his gaze steady, making sure Shane knew the full extent of what he was saying. Shane licked his lips again, surprising Silas when he pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Silas happily melted into it, enjoying the softer, gentler nature of it.

He pulled away, lying down beside Shane and adjusting the sheets before pulling the brunette into his arms. Shane let himself be moved, body relaxed and satiated in a way that Silas had never seen before. As Shane’s eyes fluttered shut and he was on the verge of sleep, Silas decided that he was going to make love to Shane one day; to show him that sweet and sensual sex could be wonderful too.

He didn’t dare voice his thoughts though, because he knew Shane wasn’t ready yet, but that was okay; Silas was in no rush. He got what he wanted, after all. _This_ was where Shane belonged – not with Renata – and Silas was going to make sure that Shane never forgot that.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love this pairing, but there’s virtually no stories with it, if anyone has a prompt or suggestion, then I’d be happy to write it!


End file.
